Memoirs of Hell
by lwrightstone
Summary: The crossroads demon doesn't remember much: the life BEFORE is hazy and honestly- a part of her doesn't want to remember. But when flashes of a dark haired child start seeping through her brain, she knows something's up. So she searches for answers. But she soon stumbles into something MUCH bigger- the Apocalypse anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Supernatural or any rights affiliated with the show or comics.**

_Visions…_

I smirked. Yet another summons. It was a busy day.

The summoner was a woman, in her thirty's, probably here about something trivial (to me anyway).

"Yes, darling?" I asked innocently, appearing behind her. The poor woman jumped, looking me in the eye for a split second, enough to let me glean her thoughts.

Her name was Sarah Milton and she was here because her daughter was dying. Cancer.

"Um,"she stuttered,"Are you really a …_demon_?"

I gave a sharp smirk,"'Course, dear". I knew she doubted me. I _was_ in the vessel of a former prositute named Glinda, so I flashed my eyes. Just enough to convince…

I could see poor Sarah steeling herself, but of course she was terrified. Who wouldn't be?

I looked at my nails,"Is there anything you wanted, or should I kill you where you stand for interupting my job?"

She practically yelled,"No!" Sarah swallowed,"I want you to heal my daughter. She's dying of-"

"Cancer, yes I know, Sarah", I grinned. _Finally, some action!_

"H-how did you-" she started, but I smirked and she dropped it.

"If you're sure". I started towards her and her courage plummeted.

"W-wait!" she screeched and I stopped,"What's the catch?"

I gave a smile sharp as thorns,"You get ten years, of course. Ten years with your daughter and then…" I trailed off, but I could tell she got the point.

Sarah steeled herself,"Okay. I'll do it. Caroline gets healed and I… die in ten years, right?" I nodded.

She inched towards me nervously,"So, is that it or…?"

I bit my lip,"Well, you know that saying 'sealed with a kiss'? 'Cause it's true". I drew her in for a kiss and she tensed the whole time before I released her. Sarah trembled and turned to leave.

I was about to disappear when she turned around,"Thank you,"Sarah murmered,"Thank you. My Caroline gets to live a full life now!" She smiled, slightly crazed before leaving.

I realized that my smile had melted off my face. I now sported a rather confused look. And it wasn't because of the rather strange comment she had left with, but rather of the vision I'd gotten as she said it…

_A flash of dark hair appeared in front of me and a voice whimpered,"Mommy, it hurts"._

_I found myself answering,"It's okay, darling. Mommy needs to go out for a while, but I'll be back. I promise"._

_"Okay, Mommy", the same voice answered. The feeling of dread washed over me, and I got the feeling I would never hear that voice again…_

I gasped, coming back to myself. Panting for breath, I wondered what the vision was. After all, it was the first of its kind!

I gave myself credit for being rather smart, and I quickly came to the conclusion that it was from my past life _before _I went to Hell and became a demon. After all, demons don't appear out of nowhere and I MUST have made a deal to come down here (well, that or been EXCEPTIONALLY bad, but I doubted that).

I shook my head to clear it. Back to work.

**A/N: When I was writing ****_Gracie Winchester; Sister Extraordinaire, _****I found myself quite enjoying the wicked sharpness of the demon (though that was the shortest character) and wanting to write more. So, this story came into effect and I'm not sure exactly where it's going. Certain things will happen (I know that for sure) and certain things won't. Sam and Dean ****_might_**** be here, but only shortly because I want this to mainly be about S****, the demon. **

*******_BONUS POINTS AND A HAND IN THE STORY IF YOU CAN GUESS HER NAME*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Supernatural.**

It had been several days since the first vision. It seemed that it had ended though I wasn't quite sure.

I was being summoned again. This time by a man named Jonah Forrest. He wanted revenge on the people who had murdered his wife.

I quite enjoyed _these_ deals so, grinning, I'd kissed him and been on my merry way.

Walking towards the murderer's house, I was surprised to find myself gasping and leaning against a wall as another vision assaulted my senses.

_The dark haired child wasn't here this time. Instead, I was kneeling in a crossroads,burying a box. Instinctfully, I knew that I was making a deal._

_Standing up, I waited for the demon to come. I felt no fear, just quiet acceptance. _

_The demon's smirk faltered as he felt my lack of fear, but was back up in a split second._

_"I want you to heal my daughter," I fairly demanded and the demon looked put upon, but agreed. He stalked towards me, drawing me in for a kiss._

_Afterwards, I wiped my mouth, said thank you and calmly walked away._

_I think I felt happy, but it was hard to tell as it had been a VERY long time since I'd felt happiness. I had started walking back , only stopping at a small cottage to pick up a stuffed bear. _

_Then my phone rang. It was an old cord phone, but a phone nontheless._

_"Hello?" I'd asked._

_"Mrs. Smiths?" asked a voice._

_"This is her"._

_"This is the hospital calling about your daughter, Melody Smiths. We wanted to tell you that there's been a miracle. A sudden and complete recovery. We'd like to keep her for observation for a couple of days, but not too long, so don't worry", replied the hospital worker._

_I beamed,"Really? Oh my gosh, that's wonderful! I'll be right down!"_

_She had said,"Yes, of course, and- Oh my god"._

_My brows crinkled,"What? What is it?!"_

_"What __**IS **__that?!" she exclaimed in alarm,"Oh- oh god. OH MY GOD!" The phone cut off, but I'd heard enough. I ran outside. The hospital was only several blocks from my house and I could easily get there on my bike._

_I got on my bike just in time to see a small plume of smoke rise above the hospital._

I gasped for breath. I had come to curled on the ground in an alleyway. I jumped up, for I mustn't show weakness. Lilith would kill me.

I stumbled up, getting my bearings. Then, I stalked up to the house and blasted open the door. The man turned in surprise and I smirked. Only thing better than making deals was enacting them.

I pushed the man against the wall telekinetically, then slashed his stomach wide open, before pinning him to the ceiling. I didn't set him on fire. I just wanted to make a point, not steal Azazel's work.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Supernatural or any rights affiliated with it.**

I sighed. The angels were more active lately and honestly it was getting harder and harder to make deals and go through with them. Over the past several weeks, I'd had three more visions.

_At the beginning of the first vision, I was riding though town incredibly fast. I got to the hospital just as the whole thing went up in flames. I stood outside as the firefighters swarmed the place and police pushed people back._

_I felt tears streaming down my face as I desperately held myself up with my bike. An officer came towards me and said,"You have to move back now, ma'am. The fire's spread"._

_Numbly, I did as he said. I was completely in shock. Melody was dead and right as she was healed, too! I rushed away, determined to figure out what had done this. In doing so, I missed a firefighter telling an officer that 'it smells an awful lot like sulfur in there'._

_In the second vision, I was younger. In my arms, I held a baby. It was Melody and I was singing to her. Now, I didn't recognize the tune, nor the lyrics. I can barely even remember how it went._

_Melody was just settling down when a man came into the room. He was tall with brown scruffy hair and warm chocolatey eyes. When he heard me singing, the man smiled and it lit up the whole room._

_"Is she almost asleep?" he asked._

_"Yeah. I'm so glad you're home, William. I missed you", I answered._

_"Same here", he leaned in and kissed me,"I love you"._

_I smiled softly,"I love you too"._

I had felt almost… happy after that vision. Instead of having no emotions but twisted ones, I had felt a REAL feeling there! It was amazing! It was soon after that vision that I realized I WANTED to feel real emotions again. I liked these visions and I think that I was becoming more than I was now. A demon with real feelings, who'd have thought it?

_The third vision was probably my favorite so far. I was walking along a cobblestone path in a long white wedding dress that flowed around my body like silk._

_Suddenly, a woman with long red hair and blue eyes wearing a blue dress ran out towards me. I squealed._

_"Marie!"_

_"Sulis!" Marie called. We hugged and she pulled me along the path and into a building, the whole time babbling about being late and having to pick up the flowers and corsets._

_I just laughed and ran with her. We stopped in front of a door, through which I was shoved._

_Three woman wearing the same dress as Marie greeted me. They pushed me in front of a mirror, where I finally got to see myself._

_I looked nothing like Glinda, with her fake blonde hair and padded boobs. I was all soft curls and warm smiles, which, to my surprise, I found I liked._

_My hair was a chestnut brown, pinned up in an elaborate braid. My eyes were a jade green that I ADORED and my body was thin and curved in all the right places. All in all, my original body was gorgeous._

_"Soon to be Mrs. Smiths is all ready!" one of the bridesmaids called out. Music started and I walked down that aisle and said my words beautifully in my opinion._

_When I kissed William, a peculiar feeling washed over me. I think it was love._

I was beginning to look forward to the visions. They were becoming more frequent and smaller memories were appearing to fill in some gaps. For instance, I knew that Marie and I were best friends from high school and that the other three girls were my real sisters. I remembered meeting William and my parents and several pieces from my childhood had appeared as if they'd never left.

I was remembering and I think my soul was becoming less twisted. At the moment, I was in Hell giving a status report.

"Next!" Crowley called. He was King of the Crossroads, so we all reported to him.

"How many deals have you made since our last count?" he asked, bored.

"64, sir", I answered.

He replied,"That's fine. Ne-!" Crowley stopped,"Why is your soul so pure?"

I just looked puzzled,"Sir?"

He looked disgusted,"Your soul! It was as dark as ever just last month! Now its awash with light and is almost all human with just several veins of dark running through it!"

I looked as shocked as I felt,"What?"

Crowley looked angry. I think he was about to strike me down when an alarm went off deeper in Hell. There were angels in Hell. Angels!

Everyone raced towards the disturbance, ready to defend our territory. I took a shortcut only several know of and got there in time to see the angel reach a young soul who had taken up torturing.

The angel dragged the soul, kicking and screaming away from the racks. He lifted them both up and towards Hell, fighting their way out.

How do I know this? Because I hitched a way out on them, that's why.

**I got bored of the name thing because it takes too long, so I just put in Sulis. If you watch Supernatural, you'll know that this is where Castiel pulls Dean out of Hell. I didn't put their names because, obviously, Sulis doesn't know them. I was thinking of doing the next chapter in Castiel's POV, any takers?**


End file.
